Legend of Zelda The Three Priests
by Zelda-memories
Summary: L'histoire se déroule un peu plus d'un an après les évènements de Twilight Princess. Iria est porteuse d'un message qui annonce le retour des Forces du Mal. Mais cette fois, sous un autre visage. Alors il est temps pour nos héros de reprendre les armes ! Mais il est probable que cette menace s'étende plus loin que le monde de la lumière... Lisez pour en savoir plus ;-) !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le Message.

Les pieds nus d'Iria courraient sur le chemin sablonneux qui menait à la source de Latouane. Depuis peu, elle entendait la voix de l'Esprit de la Lumière de la source. Cela, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Link.  
Lui, par contre, avait quittait le village de Toal et n'avait plus transmis de nouvelles depuis des semaines. Le Postier se faisait désirer... C'est limite si Négocia, la gérante de la boutique de Toal, n'allait pas préparer un festin à son arrivée. Iria, quant à elle, allait de plus en plus souvent à la source. Ces escapades inquiétaient son père, qui avait toujours du mal à se remettre de sa disparition de l'année précédente. D'autant que les Bulbins rôdaient toujours près de la forêt de Firone.  
Iria pénétra en trombe dans l'antre de la source. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'eau et entra en transe.  
« Iria vient à ta demande, psalmodia la jeune fille. Esprit de la Lumière, Latouane, qu'as-tu à me dire ? »  
L'image majestueuse de la chèvre toalienne apparut dans son esprit entouré d'une lumière divine. Iria, comme toujours, fut émerveillée et éblouie par la vision de l'Esprit. La chèvre la fixa affectueusement et entama son discours :  
« _Fille de Toal,_ dit l'Esprit solennellement, _reste attentive jusqu'au bout de mes paroles. »_  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, attendant la suite, prête à écouter.  
_« Dit au héros Link que la porte vers le monde obscur sera bientôt rouverte et qu'il devra rester sur ses gardes. Il saura ce que ces mots voudront dire. Dit lui aussi qu'une nouvelle menace pèse sur Hyrule, un effroyable danger approche... »_  
Iria se releva. Elle était très inquiète par les paroles de Latouane. Mais elle se devait de satisfaire la demande de l'Esprit. Aussi, c'est avec courage qu'elle prononça ces paroles :  
« Je ferais tout mon possible pour transmettre ce message à Link. Tu as ma parole. »  
Latouane lui adressa un regard soulagé, avant de disparaître.  
_« Va et vite fille de Toal...Retrouve le Héros Link et sauve les tiens... »_

« Mais...Mais Iria, que fais-tu avec ce sac !? »  
Iria se tourna vers son père alors qu'elle préparait un sac de voyage près de son lit.  
« Papa, un Esprit de la Lumière m'est apparu : je dois retrouver Link. Il y a un danger qui approche. Et je dois l'en avertir.  
- Mais...mais tu ne pas partir sur un coup de tête, enfin ma chérie...  
- Je te répète que ce n'est pas un coup de tête. Je dois respecter la demande de l'Esprit. C'est tout. »  
Elle se planta devant une étagère pleine de flacons divers et variés et en prit quelques uns qu'elle enfourna dans son sac de toile.  
« Papa, je ne risque rien, dit-elle, en voyant le regard inquiet de son père. J'ai mon poignard et Moï m'a apprit quelques techniques de défenses. Et aussi au retour, je serais avec Link, donc...  
- Ce qui m'inquiètes c'est que tu ignore où il se trouve et...  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai des relations. Ils me diront ce qu'ils savent. Papa, j'ai presque dix-sept ans, il faut que je sorte de temps à autres. Et puis, je vais revoir Link...Laisse-moi y aller.  
- Tu reviens alors, promis. »  
Iria enlaça son père qui referma ses bras épais autour d'elle. Puis la jeune fille se dégagea doucement.  
« J'y vais.  
- Bonne chance, ma fille. »  
Iria passa dans toutes les maisons pour annoncer son départ. Les villageois l'encourageaient, lui conseillaient prudence. Même Négocia lui offrit quelques flacons de lait.  
Une fois près du pont, elle reconnut la silhouette de Colin, qui, maintenant qu'elle le voyait en face attentivement, constata qu'en un an le jeune épéiste avait bien changé : il avait laissé poussé ces cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à la base du cou et il avait une nouvelle assurance qui lui allait plutôt bien. Une assurance qui se voyait à travers son large sourire.  
« Tu t'en vas ?  
- Pas longtemps, assura Iria en secouant horizontalement la tête.  
- Link ?  
- Oui.  
- Je viens avec toi, alors. »  
Il se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
« Tu as prévenu ta mère ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ria-t-il en allant derrière un rocher, elle est d'accord. J'avais le projet d'aller le chercher déjà avant. Et je me préparais quand j'ai appris que tu partais. »  
Il tira Keiko, la jument noire que lui avait offert son père. Elle remarqua l'épée de Toal autrefois destinée à la famille royale attachée dans son dos.  
« Eh bien tout cet attirail te va bien, sourit la jeune villageoise.  
- Si madame veut bien se donner la peine », proposa aimablement Colin en faisant la révérence devant Keiko.  
Iria grimpa derrière le jeune garçon et ils partirent pour la forêt de Firone. Après avoir traversé le grand pont touchant le portail du domaine de Latouane, ils passèrent devant la maisonnette de Kikolou, le marchand d'huile. Iria et Colin s'arrêtèrent un moment pour le questionner, lui demander des renseignements sur Link. Le petit homme déclara qu'il avait vu le jeune héros en compagnie de Jehd, le rat de bibliothèque d'Hyrule, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce dernier travaillait sur la reconstitution d'un temple sacré au fond de la forêt. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent alors vers l'emplacement du temple – un pont avait été construit au-dessus d'un immense ravin, afin d'y accéder. Arrivés à destination, Iria et Colin observèrent la splendeur du lieu, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Les anciens murs étaient parfaitement symétriques entre eux. Des colonnes, certaines à moitiés détruites par le temps, se dressaient tout autour de l'emplacement, deux colosses de pierre se tenaient de part et d'autre d'une entrée menant vers un socle où devait probablement se trouver une épée – actuellement entre les mains de Link. À l'opposé, il y avait un escalier délabré et bloqué par des débris encombrant. Au sol, se trouvait le symbole de la Triforce, illuminé par les rayons de soleil jouant avec les feuilles des arbres.  
Jehd scrutait les environs avec beaucoup d'intérêt, un carnet dans sa main gauche. Il aperçut Iria et Colin et alla les saluer.  
« Ca avance ? lui demandèrent-ils.  
- Plutôt bien, répondit Jehd avec entrain. L'aide de Link m'a été précieuse, c'est comme s'il y avait déjà été...Bien que cela ne soit impossible... Malgré un petit diablotin, ma foi très étrange, rodant dans les alentours, je m'en sors bien... Il envoie des poupées semblables à des épouvantails, mais qui, heureusement, ne m'attaquent pas...  
- À propos, tu n'aurais pas vu Link ? le coupa Iria.  
- Hmmm, non. Pas depuis deux mois environ...Et vous ?  
- Justement, c'est la même chose, soupira Colin, en grattant son ongle sur un mur de pierre à côté.  
- Demandez au père Reynald...Il saura peut-être...  
- Sûrement, bonne idée, approuva Iria. Au fait, ce séjour à Célestia ?  
- SPLEN-DIDE ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à renouer des liens avec une population supérieure. C'était un échange réellement fascinant. Bien entendu, je dois à nouveau tant à Link qui m'a offert le bâton Anima. Je ne vous dis pas comment était les bâtiments et leur architecture et ...  
- A propos d'architecture, l'interrompit Colin, tu devrais peut-être ouvrir un site archéologique, non ?  
- Ah mais c'est une excellente idée, Colin... »

« Ouf, je ne serais pas rester une minute de plus à l'écouter parler encore et encore, soupira le jeune garçon. Il est bien sympathique, mais bavard... »  
Tandis que Colin parlait, assise derrière lui sur Keiko, Iria dressait une liste des personnes à voir et à questionner.  
Ils traversaient la plaine au nord de Firone, droit vers le village Cocorico, où vivait le prêtre.

Le père Reynald fut le premier à leur donner un renseignement :  
« Ah ? Vous cherchez Link ? Il est venu, il y a une semaine pour voir comment allait Balder. Figurez-vous qu'il est devenu commandant d'une unité spéciale qui est composée de Sir Lafrel, Dame Ash et de bien d'autres. Ils utilisent l'auberge de Dame Telma en tant que repère. Il arborait une bien jolie tenue, ma foi, mais il ne semble pas pouvoir se passer de son chapeau vert !  
- Savez-vous où est-il parti ?  
- Je crois bien qu'il est reparti pour la Citadelle. Il dit être très occupé.  
- Ah..., répondit Iria, déçue. Si vous le voyez, prévenez-nous... »

Une fois sortie de l'église, Colin vit Louda, la fille du père Reynald, il s'approcha d'elle et ils discutèrent un moment. Iria en profita pour aller voir Balder :  
« Alors, les affaires ?  
- Ca marche du tonnerre ! s'exclama le petit garçon.  
- Et la filière ?  
- Le gérant est un incapable mais je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre, à part ça.  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je vais devoir te laisser, on a encore beaucoup de personnes à interroger. Comment se vendent les produits de Célestia ?  
- Comme des petits pains, les gens sont curieux et forcément, ça attire les foules.  
- Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était très fière de toi.  
- Je sais, sourit le petit commerçant, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. »

Iria sortit de la boutique, elle vit Colin prendre doucement les épaules de la fillette. Elle souriait d'un air triste. Colin lui dit quelque chose, ils s'enlacèrent et elle repartit d'un pas pressé. Le jeune garçon se rapprocha d'Iria :  
« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Une déclaration, dit Colin dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle me l'a faite avant que je reparte à Toal. J'en profite pour lui répondre.  
- Tu as refusé ? Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que...je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre », dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse.  
Il se détourna et marcha vers Keiko. Iria fut troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre...

Ils remontèrent, tous deux, vers le pont à l'ouest de la Citadelle d'Hyrule. Iria s'arrêta pour observer le château. Il faisait nuit, et les façades étaient éclairées par les lumières chatoyantes de la ville. Colin attachait la jument tout en regardant avec émerveillement les murailles de la Citadelle.  
« C'est superbe, s'extasia le garçon, c'est vraiment génial.  
- Crois-moi sur parole, les gens ne le sont pas tous... », soupira la villageoise avec une pensée pour le docteur de la rue Est.  
Elle s'avança vers la porte, suivie de près par son ami.

Des nuages noirs, un ciel aux teintes rouges et oranges, étendus dans le ciel. Des particules noires flottant dans l'air. Voilà, le seul et unique spectacle auquel les habitants du Crépuscule pouvaient assister, durant toute leur vie. Rien d'autre. Pas de lune, ou de soleil. Pas de vent, ou de pluie. Pas de tonnerre, ou d'ouragan. Ni de brume, ou de neige. Ni de nuit, ou de jour... Tous ce qu'ils possédaient, n'était qu'un vaste territoire où se tenait fièrement le Palais du Crépuscule, encerclé par une multitude d'habitats, semblables les uns aux autres dispersées en diverses îlots flottant autour de celui du Palais. La notion du temps n'existe pas au sein de ce peuple banni et déchu : la travail ne faisait place au sommeil que lors de la fatigue. Cependant, que reste-t-il à faire dans ce monde isolé ? Et encore, pouvons-nous appeler cela un monde ? À vrai dire, personne n'a encore tenté de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait se trouver au-delà...  
Ainsi est la punition que les déesses suprêmes ont infligé à cette population maîtrisant la magie noire. Certains d'entre eux, humbles et honnêtes, ont déjà acceptés cette sentence, d'autres, plus colériques et rancuniers, éprouvent toujours une immense haine envers le peuple de la Lumière. C'était le cas du premier souverain du Crépuscule...

L'ambiance était tout de même vivante, ce jour-là. Ce qui l'étonna : il ne s'attendait pas que le Palais et son peuple reprennent leur activité avec tant de vivacité. Il observa la scène avec frustration. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Personne ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre, ni le toucher. Les gens passaient à travers lui, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, malgré l'air froid qui émanait de lui et les quelques frissons ressentis à son contact. Telles étaient les sensations que procurent un esprit, comme lui.  
Il tenait fermement le manteau recouvrant ses épaules dénudées, songeant à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. La princesse Midona, étant revenue sur le trône, elle dirigeait à présent le royaume d'une main de fer. Avec un peu de chance, le Conseil lui décernerait bientôt le titre de Reine. Ceci augmenta le mécontentement de l'esprit. Il tourna le dos à tout ce qu'il avait convoité, tout ce qu'il avait contrôlé et tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Dorénavant, cet endroit l'insupportait. Son seul désir, était de quitter ce monde infâme qui l'a fait sombrer dans le désarroi. Cependant, il était coincé ici. Alors que son maître était sur le point de lui refournir un corps pour son esprit immortel, le Héros Link l'avait tué, détruisant ainsi son unique chance de revenir à la vie. Du moins, matériellement. Dès lors, son âme est condamnée à errer sur le Crépuscule. Éternellement. Cette pensée tordit le coeur de l'esprit bien que tout le monde ignorait qu'il en avait un. Il se faufila à travers son ancien peuple, interloqué par la légère brise qu'il laissa derrière lui. Il voulait fuir ce lieu au plus vite. Mais pour aller où ? Même s'il n'est plus de ce monde, il ne peut s'aventurer au de-là des frontières du Crépuscule. Durant toute une année, il avait exploré les « recoins » de ce monde, à la recherche de distraction. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que d'innombrables îles et contrées, plus désertes les unes que les autres. Il lui est impossible de partir. Pris de désespoir, l'esprit s'effondra à terre, là où se trouvait autrefois le passage du Miroir d'Ombre, le seul accès vers le monde de la Lumière. L'ouverture qu'il lui avait permit de sortir du Crépuscule et d'envahir Hyrule, aujourd'hui détruit. Abattu, l'esprit ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques larmes. Il porta ses mains à son visage, lâchant le vêtement qui recouvrait ses épaules. Celui-ci tomba au sol et laissa apparaître l'humiliation de l'esprit. Son omoplate droite affichait une marque inscrite dans la chair, à moitié cicatrisé. Une marque qui ne disparaîtra jamais. Écrite sur sa peau, le seul titre qui lui était attribué : « Xanto, L'_Usurpateur_ »...

[TO BE CONTINUED]

En espérant que ce premier entracte vous a intéressé, que vous l'aurez apprécié et surtout que nous aurons le plaisir de vous retrouver pour le second chapitre !  
Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas Mais ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous spoiler  
Nous attendons vos commentaires et même quelques conseils si certains se sentiraient d'attaque pour affronter nôtre ego (jj : just joking :p)


	2. Chapter 2

Une ombre s'avançait dans les rues en silence, parmi le brouhaha du festival. Les commerçants louaient leurs produits, les passants habillés en costumes de fête s'arrêtaient ou discutaient entre eux. Beaucoup de monde se rendait dans la maison de la Princesse Machaon, pour admirer sa collection d'insectes dorés. Tandis que d'autres allaient danser sur la terrasse vivement éclairée de l'auberge de Telma.  
La mystérieuse silhouette, dont on reconnaissait les formes féminines, était enveloppée dans une cape sombre. Elle n'avait pas réellement le droit d'être ici, les soldats la cherchaient partout mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance d'observer attentivement ces festivals d'aussi près, toujours depuis son château. Alors qu'elle grimpait l'escalier menant au belvédère, que des Gorrons la saluaient ou lui proposaient d'acheter leurs produits, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir raté un tel évènement. Une fois sur le balcon, elle reconnut la silhouette droite et digne de son garde du corps, Link. Ce dernier se retourna et l'observa avec un visage sévère. La jeune femme sourit :  
« Vous avez toujours su prévoir mes réactions, dit-elle en riant, c'est vraiment embarrassant. »  
Elle retira sa capuche et s'approcha de son ami pour observer le château à ses côtés.  
« Mais cela ne me dérange pas », dit pourtant la princesse Zelda en souriant.  
Link sourit à son tour, mais il se tourna et redevint sérieux. Zelda s'appuya contre la balustrade :  
« Mais vous savez pourtant que j'aime observer mon peuple de près... »  
Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, il continuait d'affichait une mine grave. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule :  
« Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétez, pouvez-vous seulement me pardonner ? »  
Link sourit en fermant les yeux. La princesse était irrécupérable. Mais il la regarda d'un air qui se voulait réprobateur. Zelda ria de bon c½ur :  
« Je vous promet que je ne recommencerez plus. Désormais je jure sur mon rang de princesse que je vous préviendrais si je compte faire quoi que ce soit. »  
Il la regarda avec un air amusé :  
« C'est sans doute un peu exagéré », voulait-il dire.  
« Eh, regardez ! C'est la princesse Zelda ! »  
Une foule commença à s'amasser autour du balcon.  
« Madame, cria une femme d'un ton bourru, couvrant le bruit de la foule, cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venue voir un festival.  
- Que pensez-vous de celui-ci, madame ? demanda un autre.  
- Une merveille ! répondit la princesse. Je m'amuse beaucoup.  
- Père Tiaf, vous qui êtes le patriarche de la Citadelle, comment était la princesse à son premier festival ? osa un commerçant.  
- Un ange tombé du ciel ! répondit l'intéressé, avec un air de nostalgie sur son visage ridé. Le plus beau qu'il m'a été donné d'avoir vu dans mon existence. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux et regardait partout autour d'elle comme une petite fée qui découvrait le monde.  
- Mon cher Tiaf, dit la princesse avec un air espiègle sur le visage, ne soyez pas trop flatteur, vous risquez de vous retrouver au poste de conseiller sans même vous en apercevoir.  
- Enfin, princesse, je n'oserais pas ! »  
Des rires bruyants parcoururent la foule que Link partagea de bon c½ur avec Zelda.

Après une soirée bien remplie, Zelda et Link s'apprêtèrent à rentrer au château quand une voix les arrêta :  
« Link... »  
Le jeune homme se retourna et la joie le submergea quand il vit ses amis d'enfance, Colin et Iria se tenir devant eux. Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, Colin s'approcha avec un sourire. Puis il vit Zelda :  
« Iria... », l'interpella-t-il.  
Elle leva les yeux et vit la princesse les regarder avec des yeux pétillants. Elle devina tout de suite son erreur et se dégagea brusquement pour s'incliner avec Colin.  
« Veuillez pardonner notre insolence...balbutia la jeune fille.  
- Plutôt ignorance, marmonna Colin.  
- Nous étions tellement heureux de revoir Link que nous ne... »  
Elle fut interrompue par la main de la princesse qui se posa sur son épaule :  
« Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Si vous êtes des amis de Link, vous êtes aussi les miens.  
- C'est... beaucoup trop... princesse.», murmura Colin qui n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces paroles.  
Link s'approcha et redressa son ami de la main. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent puis s'étreignirent. C'est alors que Colin empoigna Excalibur. Mais Link dégaina l'épée attachée dans le dos de son élève et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. Les deux jeunes gens brandissaient chacun son épée vers l'autre sous les yeux ébahis des jeunes femmes. Ils se sourirent et se restituèrent leurs armes respectives. Link lui jeta un regard agréablement impressionné.  
« Tu as vu ? J'ai fais pas mal de progrès ! » s'exclama le garçon avec un large sourire.  
Zelda invita les deux villageois à rester dormir au château. Invitation qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à refuser. Ils dînèrent dans la grande salle puis Iria eût même le privilège d'être invitée à dormir dans la chambre de Zelda.  
Dans la nuit, la jeune fille resta éveillée, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se remémora les paroles de Latouane et de son avertissement. En quoi cette « nouvelle menace » aurait-elle un rapport avec Link ? Se résolvant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à s'endormir, lorsqu'elle sentit que Zelda était assoupie, elle en profita pour se glisser hors de la chambre et se diriger vers celle de Link et de Colin, qui était à proximité. Elle entra discrètement dans la pièce, passa devant le lit du garçon qui dormait profondément et, voyant que Link était sur le balcon, le rejoignit en silence.  
Le jeune homme était accoudé à la balustrade et regardait les lumières de la Citadelle s'éteindre progressivement. Il se retourna en voyant son amie d'enfance appuyée sur le mur, un pli soucieux sur son front.  
« Link, je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
Il secoua négativement la tête et lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés.  
« Tu sais, j'ai entendu des choses... des choses très importantes. Dont il faut que je te parle absolument. »  
Alors elle commença son récit. Link étant très attentif et elle très perturbée, aucun d'eux ne pressentirent la présence de la princesse Zelda, dont le balcon se situait juste en dessous du leur, qui écoutait la discussion avec un air concentré sur le visage.

- Mais, votre Altesse ! Où allez-vous donc ?  
La jeune princesse se retourna vers son valet et le toisa d'un air malicieux.  
- Où est-ce que je vais ? Mais je sors, tout simplement !  
- Mais..., hésita le serviteur, votre réunion avec le Conseil commence dans quelques minutes ! Vous ne pouvez donc pas sortir maintenant !  
La concernée lâcha un long soupir ennuyé, avant de répliquer :  
- Dis au Conseil que j'ai une affaire à régler et que la réunion attendra.  
- Une... affaire à régler... ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, princesse ?  
Cette dernière tourna le dos à son valet, mais cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui révéler ses intentions.  
- Pour t'avouer, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un. Une personne... particulière... J'ai besoin de l'aide de cette personne.  
- ...Qui donc ?  
- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus... pour le moment. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller !  
- Mais...  
Avant que le valet ne puisse protester, la princesse traversa le couloir sombre d'un pas rapide et se rendit à l'extérieur du Palais.

Xanto ne bougea pas, restant affalé au sol et maudissant de toute son âme les personnes qui l'ont rendu ainsi. Réduit en fantôme, contraint à ne pas reposer en paix, comme tous défunts qui se respectent. Alors qu'il se plaignait de son sort, il sentit une présence similaire à la sienne se glisser derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et vit un autre esprit assis dans les airs. Celui-ci l'observait avec mépris. Cet esprit n'était autre que le conseiller royal, le régent précédent le règne de Midona, Domuro le Sage, qui toisait celui de Xanto avec une profonde aversion. C'est lui, pensa l'usurpateur avec amertume, qui a soutenu Midona et convaincu le Conseil de lui accorder le titre de souveraine, malgré son caractère et son jeune âge. On pouvait distinguer les riches vêtements du fantôme, sa longue barbe rousse, son crâne blanc marqué de l'emblème du Crépuscule, ses yeux rouges plissés semblable à des pupilles de tigre. On pouvait lire sur son visage sa colère et sa frustration.  
« _Xanto_, gronda l'esprit, _je vois avec grande déception que tu es incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux regrets et à la haine. Tu as raison de penser que la Princesse s'en sort mieux que toi pour diriger un peuple. Il est temps de changer, Xanto._  
- Cesse de me torturer, vieil homme, siffla l'ex-tyran, pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas dans les plaines de lumières ? Tu seras bien mieux là bas...  
- _On m'a demandé de revenir d'entre les morts afin de te retrouver étant donné que j'ai une dette envers cette personne et que mon sommeil en était légèrement perturbé_, se contenta de répondre l'esprit.  
- Qui ça « on » ? » grinça Xanto, soupçonneux.  
- Moi, Usurpateur, fit une voix de femme rieuse.  
Au loin, Xanto aperçut une jeune femme rousse encapuchonnée s'avancer vers eux. Quelle fut sa frustration lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait de Midona !


End file.
